Remember Me
by fangissocoollike
Summary: only 1 chapeter, sorry huys ii dont have the time to caryy this story on, maybe in the summer, pm me if you got questions... don't forget about my writing...
1. Chapter 1

**DEAR READER! Welcome to the second installment of Gaiaphage's Daughter. Remember Me. READ ON, tell me all you want! Have fun and i'm looking for and editior! So please come forth and apply/ pm. Me why should I choose you.. :D !**

The uneven moonlight shone persistently from the rough cracks in the window into Serena's room. Although the room was one of the best in Coates Academy, and fairly close to the psychiatrist's office a.k.a Drake's room, it still had some scathing due to the worthless fights the past roommates had before. And also due to the fact that Coats academy was at war. Nerveless it still had some style, some sense to it, some feel of the former life before the FAYZ, it almost wanted Serena to break it apart, piece by piece. But her O.C.D would have make her clean it up afterwords.

Serena cleaned her room today in the morning, oh rather shuffled though something, then put it back together, then running around though Coates to boast about her 'accomplishment'. Of course people, or whats left of them, smiled sheepishly, not wanting to upset Serena, of rather her boyfriend. Drake Merwin, one of the most sadistic, twisted, psychopathic people on the planet, certainly the most psychopathic person in the FAYZ, was Serena's one and only, beloved boyfriend. Story has it that they hit it off the first day they saw each other. Another goes around that they knew each other before the FAYZ and that's why they're together, now.

Drake and Serena huddled together on the light indigo comforter. They weren't roasting, because of the electricity coming from the plant, but still Serena had a lime green with ivory zebra strips multifiber blanket draped over her at night. Drake had his arm protectively laid on top over while Serena turned to the side as she was faced the wall, eyes closed trying to fall a sleep. Drake let his hand sneak up behind Serena's and try to pry her fist open to link his hand to hers. She unwillingly opened her hand, then tossed on the bed, before he could intertwine his. Now she was facing Drake's,hard lean chest.

Serena let out a long repressed sigh, and played with Drake's sandy hair, braiding one strand of his with two of her natural platinum blond.

Drake creased his eyebrows slightly in worry then started to reassure Serena.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He finally whispered, after stroking her hair out her face.

Serena whimpered, nuzzling herself deeper into Drake's loose embrace.

"No, really baby what's wrong, if it's about tomorrow then whats to matter, your bulletproof-" Drake caught Serena's fixated gaze and pulled hers to his steel eyed one, then he smiled warily at their small little inside joke. Nearly a month ago Serena died then was brought back to life, by some power she inherited from the Gaiaphage. Nearly a month ago he'd lost her forever. She smiled politely back, then tried to pull back to his neck.

"- and I have the whiphand." Just to prove that it exists Drake shook his whip at the bottom and rose the blanket. The blanket slid down his whip, stopping at Serena's calf.

"Stop.. Drake I'm cold!" Serena hushed trying to pull back the blanket to cover her legs. But Drake beat her to it, then quickly laid down across her and his spot. Serena overreacted, gasping loudly.

"Ugh! Drake! Your so fat I mean, you take up the whole bed." Serena halfheartedly mumbled, laying across his head, smiling.

"Hey! Your the one calling me fat, I can barely breathe under your body!." Drake exclaimed more loudly.

"So ah" Serena bantered, in a better mood. "So you admit that you like being on top"

Drake replied with an mischievous muffled flare "So do you admit that you like to be on the bottom?"

Serena smiled sweetly, about to nod, then turned to lay fully on Drake.

"Not if it's a fat-ass like you"

"Fine, your not fat Serena, your … chubby" Drake replied, almost squealing with laughter.

Serena more seriously sat up and tried to enforce all her weight on top of Drake, which wasn't much at all. Besides from Drake joking around that she's fat Serena lost fifteen pounds since the FAYZ. Most of them coming from not eating. Serena wasn't anorexic but she didn't find a need for eating, after she found out she was immortal. So she didn't. Serena never felt hungry again, so she saved up all her one and a half cans of gunk under her floor boards, hidden under her bed.

"Is that all? What did you do, put your hand on me?" Drake teased.

"Nope, my whole body plus your whip."

Drake's whip was sprawled across himself nonchalantly.

"Damn, maybe I have to lose some weight" Drake joked still looking up at Serena as she looked so ….. serene, almost in a meditating stance.

"Yes Drake, ten laps around Perdido, starting tomorrow." Serena chimed, her delicate voice barely carrying past the iron cast, canopy bed.

On a more serious note Drake shook his head and Serena stood up, shook the blanket back to its rightfully place, over herself and Drake. Then she ran quickly under it before is set.

It still amazed her how fast, how strong, and how...powerful her powers are, still after all this time.

"Drake... I don't want to go tomorrow" Serena complained, still wary.

Drake sighed, then ran his thin fingers though his hair.

"It's going to be fin-" Serena cut him off abruptly.

"No not about that, I mean about dancing in the McDonald's club."

Drake rolled his eyes, then started to vex her again.

"What? Two left feet?"

Serena scowled then started to speak.

"No, it's just that..." She lost her train of thought, searching to phase her question rightly. " Why do you think I was sent to Coates in the first place?"

Drake's lips pressed into a tight line while he though.

"Didn't you say.. didn't you say.. that.."

"Well?" Serena urged him on.

"I don't know!" Drake exclaimed, starting to wonder about where she's getting at.

A slight breeze drafted into the room, blowing the curtain outward.

"Well, do you want to know what's wrong then?" Serena assertively asked.

"Yes..." Drake sighed, sat up and braced himself.

"Okay here we go"

Serena closed her eyes, letting them tremble with remembrance.

"It was in September. I was at the dance, some fall festival or something..." Her voice dragged on, showing her Californian accent. "Me and my friends snuck out and they brought some sophomore along. I think.. I think his name was … Well, never mind but all I knew, at the time was that he was older then us." Another deep breath. "And, we were going to go to the dance but... I had to go and get my wallet."

Drake's mouth was in a cruel frown, with his eyes gleaming brightly.

Serena continued " And he followed me, I didn't realize it at first, probably thought a raccoon"

Serena's eyes trailed off looking at the almost full moon. It was so luminous, so apparent in the sky. A shining disc in the mist of darkness.

Drake's whip curled tightly around her ceramic lamp, almost crushing it.

She let out a heavy breath, then continued.

"I came back, went to the dance as expected. But he slipped something in my punch. Something to heighten emotions. We all danced, some danced together, some danced apart but we were off into small sections. I hadn't noticed it but he was pulling me more towards the exit. Inch by inch section by section, that's what was happening. Then he... he told me to sit down on the couch and.. make out with him."

The coral lamp shattered across the whole entire room.

Serena's body reacted by jerking backwards, but her face was blank, in a trance.

"I said no, and slapped his arm jokingly.. the rest happened ho so fast... He grabbed my arm, yanked it towards the exit, but here my emotions were heightened. I wasn't in control. I grabbed a knife and played along."

Serena gulped a big mouthful of fresh air.

"I pushed him into the couch.. and... I stabbed him"

Serena started to laugh at the memory then subdued that part of her, the wild part.

"I stabbed him in the leg, twice, in the shoulder once, and I tried to aim for his head. To bad the cops were there."

Her smile was bleak but, sincere.

"And that's why Drake Merwin, I hate dancing. I know I sound like an idiot but, dancing reminds me of that fateful night, it reminds me of sitting in jail for a week. A week, Drake. A we-ek" Her voice broke slightly on that part.

"And I don't feel safe, I don't feel right, it doesn't make me feel normal, I know I have to do it, but I HATE IT."

Drake's facial expression was as hard as stone.

He didn't want her to be hurt, no matter how much he LIKED to hurt people, Serena never.

Drake broke the awkward silence "It's fine, he's not here.. and stop thinking about it. It wont happen. ever again and tomorrow will go smoothly. I planned this out"

He hadn't noticed she fell asleep, but now that he did, Drake climbed out of the bed, not wanting to wake Serena up again.


	2. DONT KILL ME

Hey .. whiphandgirl here... * ducks * IM SORRY I HAVENT LE UPLOADED IN 2 MONTHES! PLEASE WAIT FOR A WEEK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT THIS WEEK.

Im just doing this to lalalalla remind you guys that im breathing! XD R&R!


	3. my final plea

I'm so sorry guys, my life has been jam packed with homeworks and a bunch of other crap right now I might start it off again in the summer sorry

~ w

forgive me


End file.
